Haunted Plane
About some of you might know the new game called World Expedition. If not, it's a game that kinda simulates plane travel. It's mainly about exploring and simulation. It's a really fun game. There was an incident that knocked the love of that game right out of me. My First Time Playing I decided to play on roblox, looking at the front page. All I could see was them crappy games, or them games that are actually good. I found a game while searching called World Expedition. I read the description and though of playing it. When I entered, I saw the airport room. It was beautiful. I decided to talk to a dialog person, asking me if I wanna get a ticket to a gate. I chose Gate A ticket. They happily gave me the ticket. I went up the escalator and got in gate A. I decided to go to Gate 1. Leading me into a plane. After about a minute, I was in japan. I decided to play around more. I had a great feeling of this game. Gate H I talked to the person, asking for a Gate B ticket. They actually gave me the ticket. Gate B was not added yet, which was strange. I decided to go onto Gate B's place, only to find none of the gate numbers opened. It looked farther than Gate A's small hallway. I found a strange gate that was opened. It was gate H. I had no idea they were using letters. As I was gonna get in, people asked how I got in there. I had no idea how they noticed I was in there. I let the people in and they came with me on Gate H. On The Plane When I was on the plane, it kinda looked more detailed. Not realistic, but more detailed. There was no lady who gives you drinks. I thought to myself that this was still in beta. I waited the normal minute to get off, but it didn't teleport me. After 5 minutes, a person left. I thought to myself that they either quit, or they got teleported to there. More people started leaving. It started getting strange. I was waiting 10 minutes for something to happen, but nothing happened to me. As I was gonna exit, it said "Requesting Server". I yelled to myself "FINALLY"! As soon as it teleported me, I was in another plane. The Black Plane That plane was not any normal plane. It was all black everywhere. The players who were with me were sitting on random broken and rusty seats. Their usernames were not on the name board. I felt bad in my stomach when the "No Smoking" door opened by itself. I decided to walk in there, only to find the pilot place. There was a pilot laying on a seat. On the seat was rust, dirt, etc. When I looked outside the big window, I could see that the clouds were gray. It was storming in the background too. The plane soon somewhat crashed. It didn't get me to a new world. It just crashed. When I walked outside, I saw strange stuff that kinda looked like corpses. The Corruption As I started walking, some strange entity followed me. It looked like me, but more happier. I felt worried, but decided to move on. I saw the names of different people. The same people who were on the plane! I decided to leave, but the menu was gone, and I was somewhat on fullscreen. Alt F4 and the shutdown button didn't work either (cliche). I started shivering as the figure changed to looking like me, but with torn clothes, souless black eyes, and looking very mad. Eventually, before it could claim me, I exited the game. My computer eventually got a new icon on the desktop. I opened it, and it shown the same place, except my name was in there, and so was my robloxian's corpse. Epilogue I decided to get off of roblox, and find new games, only to find out a file on my computer, that said Plane. When I opened up, there was text, and it said "Did you enjoy the land?"